reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Keldian Magus
Bio One of the 4 last existing human in the last incarnation, part of the 100 strongest human, the Final Brigade. He was in a party with Eres Valentine, Kim Kangtae and Kang Hansoo in the Abyss. He is known for his exceptional intellect and cunning. Together with Eres Valentine, he created the Cross Clan, the strongest clan in the Orange Zone with the intention of helping humanity by creating a safe area where they created rules to follow, gave people responsibilities and divided authority. They allowed anyone who was willing to follow these rules to enter their area of control and even become one of them. He is also considered the brain of the clan alongside the charisma that is Eris Valentine. Eres and Keldian thought that their setup would be able to unify the whole Orange zone in an instant. Personality Keldian is a man who believes in thoroughly crushing his enemies. Keldian wanted to kill everyone who even had a possibility of coming in his way. He believes that humans can change for the worse at any moment. He also believes that those who get in his way have been weeded out and would eventually die even if they go up. Due to this reasoning, he has intense hatred for the "cockroaches" who caused harm to humanity during the Great War, such as Clementine. He was the lone survivor in the first stage of the Tutorial and quickly ate the runes and rushed away. Although Keldian believes in killing those who go against him, he is a very exceptional leader. He has the ability to gather and lead others like Eres Valentine. He often bickers with Eres when working together due to a difference in opinions. He acknowledges Eres' intellect but believes her to be naive and too trusting towards humans. On the other hand Eres acknowledged his intellect, but there were numerous occasions of disagreement and inner conflict that occurred when he clowned around with his intellect. During a negotiation, he is the second to try to "persuade" another, after Eres. He would threaten and control them with carrots and whips. Powers and Abilities Keldian is a talented Magi and Alchemist. He was able to learn and produce things and had no problems memorizing the information needed for saving humanity when one goes back in time. People with good sense and a lot of mana sometimes had over a hundred skills. However, Keldian had over a thousand skills he could pour out effectively. Skills * Elemental Outfit: Attract the elements from all around, create the outfit of an elemental and bestow a power upon the user to use numerous elements in any way they wanted. It gave a huge amount of survivability and defense against the surrounding environment. This skill represents the Solo Numbering Rank 3 skill of the Numbering Series known to humanity. * Void Ripper - Unknown effect. Comparable to Kang Hansoo's fully evolved weaker skill. * Spirit's Avatar - Imitate the powers of the Spirits. Quotes Category:Character Category:Final Brigade